el emperador digimon y sus locuras
by joseseph19
Summary: El emperador Davis es convertido en llama por su consejera y entrenadora Rika Nonaka. Y a hora con ayuda de ken para encontrar la pocion que le devuelva a su forma humana.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 VIDA PERFECTA

En una selva grande estaba oscuro y lloviendo. Una llama triste estaba sentada en una roca bojo la lluvia. La llama era de color rojo y azul y tenia un cabello negro.

" No os lo vais a creer pero esa llama fue un ser humano. Esta es su historia, bueno en realidad la mía. Mi nombre es emperador davis motomiya." Empezó la narración davis.

"Empezare contando la historia desde el principio para que lo entendáis." El hizo flash y aparezio el de bebe con un muñeco de vemon, pero lo abrazo tan fuerte que se le salio la cabeza. El lloro y aparecieron mas muñecos de vemon sujetados por sus cuidadores."ejem avancemos un poco."

Esta vez humano davis con una corona de oro, sentado en su trono. Después aparecieron trabajadores sirviendo le comida, bebida. Apareció koji wada, gekoman y otamamon, cantando. Mientras davis bailaba con muchos bakemon guardias.

Hasta que por accidente se choco con jenay.

"Me has cortado el rollo" dijo davis cruzado de brazos pero antes que los guardias pudieran cogerlo desapareció.

Continuara.

Nota de autor perdon a los fans de digimon que se sientan mal por el uso de sus personajes


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 rika despedida

Unas horas después sentada en su trono estaba una hermosa chica delgada, de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, con un traje azul.

"Y para que as venido plevello." Dijo la chica.

"Amigos fijaos en esa chica, ela es Rika Nonaka la consejera y entrenadora digimon.Y la antigua reina digimon." Narra davis

Al lado de ella estaba un chico de cabello castaño con unas gafas en la cabeza.

"Y este es Takato Matsuki su compañero ayudante. Pero rika últimamente le ha entrado la mala costumbre de gobernar el imperio a mis espaldas, pero eso va a acabar" Narra davis.

Rika cansada de de las quejas del plevello "No es asunto mio que tu familia no tenga, perdona que as dicho" se quejo rika

"Comida" dijo el plevello timidamente.

"Me da igual, llevaos lo, ¡siguienteeeee!. Grita ella mientras que renamon aparece y lo teletranspota a su casa.

Ella empieza a relajarse, cuando oye una voz.

"Cuanto pobres campesinos" dice davis.

"Ni que lo digas" dice rika. derrepente da un salta del susto de quien hablaba. "MAJESTAD, que sorpresa."dicia ella limpiando el trono del emperador.

"Has vuelto hacer mi trabajo" dijo davis.

Rika empieza a disculparse torpemente. Pero davis no la escuchava, porque estaba pensando en su amada kari.

"Bien dicho rika que dices davis" Dijo takato dando un codazo a davis.

"No se toca" se quejo davis.

"Disculpad alteza, pero su cita con el jefe de la aldea" dijo un trabajador.

"Que pase, por cierto despedida" chasqueo los dedos y tai le dio la carta de despido a rika.

"Despedida pero porque" dijo rika sorprendida

Davis le explico porque, sobre todo por el deseo de rika de ser emperatriz.

Cabreada rika se fue con takato siguiéndola.

"Que pase " dijo davis y entro ken el jefe de la alea "Veras recibi esta carta y" empezo ken

"Ken, eso es el hombre que queria ver, se dice que pudes solucionar mi problema" dijo davis bajando por una cuerda de su trono.

"si, hare lo que pueda." dijo ken andando con davis a una sala con una miniatura de la aldea de ken.

"Mi aldea."

"Si puedes decirme cual es la zona mas soleada" dijo davis

"Pues por donde mi casa, por la mayana mmm, los pajaros cantan" dijo ken.

"Vale, gracias por venir, solo quería saber donde poner mi torre de verano." Dijo Davis aplastando la casa de ken de juguete con una torre y una piscina con tobogán.

"Que"dijo Ken sorprendido.

"Veras voy a destruir tu aldea para dar lugar a esto"dijo davis.

"Pero donde vamos a vivir" se quejo ken triste.

Davis hizo una pausa y dijo "lo pensare pero hoy no, mañanaaa."Ken abandono la sala decepcionado.

CONTINUARA.

Nota perdon otra vez a los fans de Digimon

"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 el plan malvado plan de rika

"Si, señor todo me iva de maravilla."narra davis.

En las catacumbas del palacio rika estaba aplastando bustos de la cabezas de davis de piedra, con takato poniendo otras que llevaba.

"No me puedo crer que que me halla echo esto a mi,pero quien se cre que es ese miserable gusano, tiene... Centra la un paco." Grita y pide rika a takato, quien da un golpe cito a la cabeza de davis. Después Rika la aplasta y sigue gritando"Seguro que no tiene ni idea de con quien esta tratando, si es como si lo hubiera criado."grito rika aplastando otro busto.

"Alo mejor lo minaste demasiado" dijo takato. Rika rodó los ojos "bueno"Bueno es mejor relajarse rompiendo sus bustos en vez de a el"dijo Takato.

Rika sonrió soltó el martillo y abrazo a takato lo que le hizo soltar los bultos al suelo rompiéndolos."eso es Takato, tengo que acabar con davis, ja ja ja" ella rioy lo soltó y continuo."Y sin heredero al trono yo me convertiré en emperatriz, es perfecto, al laboratorio secreto" ella le dijo a su compañero.

Ellos se dirigieron una pared con un digivice azul enorme de roca y dos cartas digitales enormes.

"Pasa la carta, takato" ordeno rika y takato paso una carta, y derrepente una trampilla se abrio debajo de los pies de rika cayendo gritando "esa no."

"Lo siento" se disculpo takato.

Luego por una puerta apareció Rika mordida por un Seadramon mordiéndole flojito el culo "Porque tenemos dos cartas" dijo ella dándole una patada al seadramon volviendo al agua.

"QUITA" dijo ella pasando la otra carta y el digivice se transformo en un sillín de montaña rusa y bajado en una especie de montaña rusa hasta que llegaron a su laboratorio.

Automáticamente se pusieron sus trajes científicos blancos se chocaron las manos y rika se dirijo a su mesa de trabajo. "Bueno como lo hacemos, lo tengo lo convertiré en datos luego los meto en un ordenador y después lo aplasto con martillo. Es perfecto,perfecto. créeme la mejor idea que he tenido" dijo ella por accidente golpeando una pocion que cae en una planta que explota.

Rika y takato la miran. "Para no romper el ordenador lo envenare con esta pocion" ella dijo cogiendo un frasco rosa mostrándoselo a takato.

"Es hora de cenar" dijo rika mientras caía un rayo.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 LA CENA

Ese mismo día por la noche, en una habitación del palacio, había una mesa preparada con comida y bebida y con el pan hecho por takato.

Takato encendió unas velas y de repente entro Rka con un traje negro.

"Todo esta listo para esta noche" pregunto Rika a Takato.

"SI, he echo una ensalada con tomate para abrir el apetito" dijo takato.

"Eso no,"Rika dijo acercándose a la oreja de takato."Me refiero a lo otro."

"A el veneno el veneno especial para matar davis, el veneno de davis, ese veneno"dijo takato.

"Si ese veneno."Dijo rika un poco enfadada. Takato saco un pequeño frasco de color rosa de su bolsillo."Excelente, ponselo en su bebida, yo popondre un brindis y ya morirá en terrible sufrimiento."Rika dijo con una sonrisa.

Después entro el emperador davis por otra puerta."Voy a tope, vamos a zampar" dijo el sentando se en una silla."No estas enfadada por despedirte, rika"

"no" dijo rika esforzando una sonrisa."Takato sirve le una copa a su alteza"dijo rika a takato.

Takato fue a por las bebidas poniendo en una el veneno en una pequeña explosión de humo. El se acerco a davis con las copas en una bandeja ofreciéndole una en particular."Alteza"dijo Takato.

Davis olio a quemado y dijo"huele a chamusquina."

"Mis panes"Takato fue rapido a rescatar sus panes. Al cabo de un tiempo takato apareció con una cesta de pan."Los salve"dijo el.

"Estupendo"rika y davis dijeron a la vez.

"Takato, el emperador espera su copa" dijo rika. Pero takato no se acordaba en cual estaba el veneno. Se llevo la bandeja con las copas y al no quedar mas veneno, se le ocurrió mezclar su contenido y ponerlo en los tres copas, volvió a la mesa y les dio dos copas a rika y davis y rika y la suya.

"UN BRINDIS POR EL EMPERADOR,LARGA VIDA A DAVIS"dijo rika sujetando su copa, mientras takato le hacia señas para que no bebiera.

Davis bebio su copa entera, pero rika y takato no bebieron. Derepente davis se desplomo sobre su plato.

"Por fin, ja ja ja buen trabajo takato, a hora hay que librarse del cuerpo" dijo la feliz rika de por fin a ver matado a el egoista emperador.

Pero davis se levanto,"bien y que vas hacer tu..." dijo davis. Rika le miro sorprendida,mientras que davis poco a poco se transformaba en una llama y rika le hizo gestos disimulados a takato para que le golpeara.

Takato obedecio y golpeo a la llama davis sin que se diera cuenta con un plato dejándolo K.O. Rika se acerco.

"Que una llama, pero debería estar muerto"ella dijo.

"Si, que raro" dijo takato, rika le miro enfadada pidiéndole el frasco del veneno. Takato le mostró el frasco.

Rika con el pulgar levanto la pegatina, mostrando el dibujo de una llama.

"O, dire en mi defensa que todas tus pociones parecen iguales"dijo takato.

Rika poniéndose roja de rabia de como su plan había fracasado le dijo enfadada a takato."Tomate un café y termina el trabajo, inmediatamente.

Despues de tomarse el café takato metió la llama davis en un saco y disimuladamente lo llevo a una corriente de agua que termina en una cascada y tiro el saco allí

Pero takato de pronto se sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

En sus hombros aparecieron versiones de el en pequeños, uno como un demonio y otro como un angel que empezaron a discutir.

Takato cansado les dijo que se marcharan,ellos se marcharon en una nube de humo. Entonces takato corrió a salvar a el emperador antes aue cayera al barranco. Por suerte lo cogió antes que cayera por ella.

En otro lado ken estaba poniendo en su carro unas cosas "Que le voy a decir a mi familia"dijo en unas escaleras cercanas takato piso la cola de un gatomon, lo que hizo que se le cayera el saco con la llama y cayendo directamente en el carro de ken que empezó a moverse tirado por otra llama.

Takato bajo las escaleras persiguiendo a ken "perdone el del carro" decía el, pero ken no le escuchaba.

"Hola takato" dijo una chica llamada jen.

"Hola jen" dijo takato sonrojado, miro a ken, pero el ya se había ido."Bueno y como estas jen"takato se pusa hablar con la chica que estaba enamorado.

Continuara.

Espero que os este gustando la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Sorpresa

Después de un largo viaje ken llego a su casa en lo alto de la montaña, donde su esposa embarazada yolei,su hija y su hijo estaban midiéndose

Sus hijos le dieron un abrazo y yoley un beso cariñoso en la boca. Sus hijos le contaron lo que que hizieron en el día antes de irse a dormir.

"¿Bueno que queria el emperador?"pregunto yolei.

"Sabes no pudo verme."

"¿Por que no?"dijo ella.

"Es el emperador estaría ocupado" dijo el.

"No emperador o no debe tener un poco de cortesía, ese comportamiento me pone jrrrr,voy a limpiar algo."dijo ella camino a la cocina pequeña

"Vale, cariño voy a guardar a la llama"dijo Ken.

de repente de atar a la llama. Escucho unos quejidos procedentes del saco, el lo abrio y se encontró con una llama, el la toco y la llama hablo.

"No se toca"dijo davis, sorprendiendo a Ken que salto gritando."Un demonio llama."

"Donde" dijo davis girando la cabeza y ver la llama de ken y pegan un grito. davis intento correr a dos patas pero no podia y resbalo en un torbellino, que luego paro."Mi cabera" el se quejo.

"Vale, demonio llama, no te pongas nervioso no voy a hacerte daño" dijo ken.

"Pero que dices, espera te conozco eres el campesino quejica" dijo davis levantándose.

"Emperador davis" dijo ken sorprendido.

"Pues claro" dijo la llama casi llamándolo tonto.

"Me da miedo decírtelo pero mírate las manos" dijo ken. Davis se miro sus ahora patas, el fue a mirarse su reflejo en ella y se asusto y sorprendio que su reflejo era una llama negra, roja y azul.

"mi cara,mi preciosa cara" se quejaba davis.

"Calmaos, calmaos. ¿Que ha pasado"ken intentaba calmar a la llama.

"No me acuerdo de nada"lloraba davis."Espera a ti te recuerdo te dije que pondría mi torre de verano donde esta tu casa, tu te enfadaste cantidad. Tu me has convertido en llama y me secuestraste"dijo davis.

"QUE DE ESO NADA, ademas para que iba a secuestrar a una llama"dijo ken.

"No lose, tu eres la mente criminal no yo" dijo davis.

"Pero para que" se defendía ken.

"Tienes razón. Esta bien rika tiene ese laboratorio secreto con un chasquido de dedos me volverá a mi cuerpo,vamos"davis le contó su plan a ken mientras caminaba con sus 4 patas.

"Si construis vuestra torreen otro sitio"dijo ken seriamente.

"No hago tratos con campesinos"dijo davisa la oreja de ken.

"Bueno entonces no le ayudare"Ken dijo, pero davis se fue solo por la jungla de camino al palacio a pesar de las advertencias de ken sobre la jungla.

"Esta bien adelante" dijo ken rindiéndose." si no hay davis no hay torre, problema resuelto" dijo ken, pero se sentia mal de dejarlo solo.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 La jungla

De noche, la jungla era oscura y llena de digimon peligrosos. Davis vio como un dokumon observo un flymon.

Davis estaba un poco asustado. De repente vio un calumon enfrente de el.

"Que quieres" dijo la llama.

El calumon le ofrecía una nuez. Davis la cogió y se la tiro a la cara. Distraído por el calumon que se callo a un nido de greymons durmiendo.

"Calu" grito el calumon y os greymons se despertaron con ganas de comerse a la llama.

Davis corrio perseguido por los greymons y un agumon hasta un barranco, estaban a punto de comérselo cuando ken en una liana gritaba coma Tarzan.

Los greymon intentaron comerselo pero ken cogió rescatando a davis.

"No os preocupéis, alteza estáis a salvo"Ken dijo pero acabaron enrollándose en un tronco atrapándolos, El tronco se rompió llevándolos a un rio de agua, ellos chocaban con rocas hasta que.

"No me lo digas vamos a caer por una gran cascada" dijo davis.

"si"dijo ken.

"Con rocas puntiagudas."

"Lo mas seguro."

"Pues ala" dijo davis y cayeron por la cascada ken vio que davis se estaba uniendo y fue a rescatarlo, lo saco fuera del agua y al ver que no despertaba intento hacer el boba despertó, los dos se alejaron gritando.

Tiempo después davis intento ordenarle que le llevara de vuelta al palacio para que Rika le cambie y construir su torre, mientras que ken hacia fuego intentaba convencerlo para que hiciera su torre en otro sitio, pero davis no le hizo ni caso y se acostó.

La llama tenia frió y ken le dio su abrigo, el se dio cuenta y davis se sentía triste.

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 La emperatriz Rika

En el palacio estaban la gente en el funeral de davis,Rika llevaba un vestido negro de luto diciendo unas palabras y takato llorando al lado de eela.

"Que el viva en nuestros corazones para siempre.Y con gran pesar me convierto en la única y verdadera emperatriz digimon" dijo rika quitándose el vestido de luto, apareciendo un traje de emperatriz azul dorado.

os trabajadores se arrodillaron y al rato empezaron a sustituir las cosas y caras de davis y sustituyéndolas por las de Rika.

Rika tumbada con un vestido blanco y rosa y un bonito sombrero en en sofa, pidiendo a takato los panes que el había traído de su panadería.

"Takato, me preocupo que te equivocaras con esos pero ahora que davis todo esta perdonado" dijo rika comiendose un pan.

Takano nervioso dijo "si, claro, porque no puede estar mas muerto, a menos que lo volvamos a matar" dijo takato.

"Eso pienso" ella dijo sospechando algo.

"Mira el pescadero imperial, Antonio recio."dijo Takato a recoger el pescado de Antonio, mientras rika se levantaba y caminando hacia ellos.

Rika llamando a su compañero antes de darle una patada a antonio recio tirandolo por una ventaba. pufffff!

"Ostion terrible" dijo Antonio desde abajo.

"Davis esta muerto verdad, dime lo necesito oirlo."Dijo rika acercando su oreja Takato.

"Mmm esa palabras" El dijo.

"¿Todavia esta vivo?"dijo ella enfadada, pero en silencio

"SI" responde el.

"Takato"dijo rika poniéndose roja de rabia,ella agarro a takato de su camisa azul."Tenemos que encontrarlo, si habla estamos perdidos, a si que a por el" dijo rika.

Continuara.

Una vez mas espero que os este gustando y una vez mas perdón a los fanes de digimon.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 El puente

Por la mañana ken fue a una charca a lavarse, al rato apareció davis con su chaqueta en la boca.

"Gracias" dijo davis devolviendo le la chaqueta

"De nada" dijo ken.

"Bueno había pensado que hay otras colinas y sin gente" dijo davis despacito.

"Entonces as cambiado de idea, eso es bueno, significa que estas haciendo algo bueno por la gente"dijo ken.

Después ken le miro fijamente estendiendo la mano derecha y le dijo que no estrechara la mano si no era de verdad,Davis le estrecho la mano y fueron camino selvático al palacio.

En el camino se encontraron un viejo puente que colgaba por una gran grieta.

Ken paso primero, pero piso una grita rota y callo,por suerte las cuerdas lo agarraron,el le pidió a davis ayuda pero el paso de que le habia engañado.

"Pero nos hemos dado la mano"grito enfadado ken.

"Lo importante de darse la mano es tenerlas"dijo davis, pero davis cayo y se enredo como ken.

Ellos empezaron a pegarse e insultarse hasta que ambas cuerdas y el puente se rompieron y cayeron al lago de abajo, ellos llegaron a una grieta delgada a espalda a espalda, miraron a bajo y vieron muchos hambrientos caymons.

Entonces a ken se le ocurrió una idea para coger una cuerda encima cogieron del brazo, se hizieron fuerza contra sus espaldas y empezaron a subir por la pared.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando la grieta aumento hasta que no pudieron moverse, entonces davis estiro su cuello de llama para que pudiera coger la cuerda. Ken agarro la cuerda pero estaba enganchada y empezaron a caer escorpiones digitales en davis y en la espalda de ken.

Davis se soltó pero ken le agarro de la cola, por desgracia la cara de davis se metió en un abejero con murciélagos de myhotismon durmiendo.

Ken golpeo la grieta para aplastar a los escorpiones digitales, lo que provoco que los murciélagos despertaran y atacaran a davis y con la fuerza de los murciélagos lograron volver arriba en donde estaban antes del puente. Debajo de los pies de ken, pero davis lo agarro con los dientes y lo puso a salvo.

"Me as salvado la vida"dijo ken asombrado, mientras davis bailaba y decía aja,aja,aja.

"y"

"Lo sabia"dijo ken.

"El que"

"Que hay algo bueno en ti, admítelo."

"No"

"Claro que si"

"Que no"

"Podrias Haberme dejado caer"

"Vamos, Nadie es tan despiadado."dijo davis callándose.

Ambos fueron caminando a encontrar otro camino, por el trato que hicieron.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA SELVA

Rika hizo evolucionar a renamon a kyubimon, Takto y rika estaban subidos en su lomo, buscando en todos los pueblos a davis.

"Para aquí un poco" dijo rika kyubimon cuando vieron un calumon que se lanzo a los brazos de rika.

Takato le pregunto si habia visto alguna llama parlante, el le dijo que si y les indico por donde en agradecimiento cuando lo dejaron en un arbol Takato le dio todo sus panes que se habia traido.

Y ellos continuaron su búsqueda a lomos de kyubimon, con rika sonriendo malvadamente.

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 El restaurante

Davis y ken pararon en el restaurante de digitamamon, pero no podían entrar llamas, entonces ken se le ocurrió vestirlo de mujer.

Ellos entraron se pusieron en una mesa y tapirmon les tomo la comanda, como primero un arroz de gusanos digitales.

Después de un tiempo les trajo la bebida y luego los gusanos. A ken le encanto pero davis no, a si que fue hablar al cocinero.

En el exterior estaba kyubimon descansando, mientras rika y takato se tamaban algo, sentándose detrás de ken.

"Lo tenia enfrente de mi, tuve que clacarle una estaca a davis cuando tuve la opotunidad"dijo rika,sorprendiendo y asustando a ken

"Deberías dejar de torturarte con eso rikachan"takato dijo mientras rika un poco enfadada doblando un tenedor.

"Voy a por otro"dijo takato pidiendoselo a ken que al rato se fue a la cocina con davis, quien estaba discutiendo con digitamamon.

"Hay algo en este menú que no sean tripas"se queja rika.

"Selo preguntare al cocinero"dijo takato camino a la ken agarraba a davis a fuera cuando vio a takato, entonces se meten en un armario.

"Perdón se puede pedir algo especial"dijo takato entrando en la cocina.

"Esta bien, amigo, yo te nombro cocinero de mi restaurante en el nombre del padre del hijo y del espiritu santo, amen."Dijo digitamamon marchándose a su despacho.

"Espera"dijo takato con una expresión de sorpresa

Tapirmon le decía las comandas, takato se puso a trabajar

Davis salio del armario y pidio mas comida mientras salia de la cocina.

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?"pregunto rika, cansada de esperarle en la mesa.

"Estoy ocupado" dijo takato preparando platos.

"En fin, ya que estas hay hazme el especial, por favor"dijo rika saliendo de la cocina,en tonces aparece la cabeza de davis.

"Puedes hacerme una tortilla española"el dijo antes de volver de salir y rika entro otra vez cambiando su orden. Takato pensando que davis y rika eran la misma persona,takato acepto el cambio. Davis y rika volvieron a cambiar su orden sin verse.

"Decídete ya" dijo takato cansado de los cambios.

"Esta bien pensándolo mejor ensalada de patatas"dijeron rika y davis a la se fue antes que rika lo viera,mientras ella se frotaba la oreja para asegurarse que no estaba escuchando doble.

En el comedor ambos se sentaron, uno directo a otro. Ken salio del armario y le dijo a tapirmon que era el cumple de la joven chica peliroja. Rika miro por encima de su menú a la de repente un grupo de digimon con una tarta la asustaron.

""Feliz cumpleaños" dijeron ellos. Takato salio de la cocina "¿es tu cumpleaños?"el pregunto. Rika le fulmino con la mirada.

Ken saco silenciosamente a davis a fuera.

"¿Que pasa"dijo davis en el exterior.

"Te buscan 2 personas"dijo ken.

"Que"dijo davis.

""Un chico guapo con jafas en la cabeza y una chica guapa pelirroja"explico ken.

"Son takatoy rika estoy salvado"dijo davis quitándose el disfraz

"No lo entiendes, ellos quieren matarte." Dijo ken.

"Me mataran a besos cuando me vean, muchas gracias te as portado, adiós."dijo davis caminando al restaurante.

"No lo permitire"dijo ken agarrando a la llama.

Entonces davis pensó que ken no quería ayudarlo (equivocándose),ken intento convencerlo para que le escuchara, hasta que se canso y le dejo que se fuera con rika y takato.

RIka y takato estaban bajando las escaleras. Davis les siguió estaba a punto de decir algo cuando rika hablo.

"Todo esto es culpa tuya takato, si no te hubieras equivocado de veneno davis estaría muerto y esto no hubiera pasado, y yo podria estar dominando el imperio sin problemas."dijo ella, quitándose unas cuantas hebras de confeti.

"Te pedí, perdón"dijo takato.

"Davis debe ser eliminado,ademas mi imperio estara mejor sin el."Continuo rika subiéndose en kyubimon con takato.

"Si al parecer a nadie parece importarle que se aya ido" dijo takato.

Davis no podia crer lo que estaba escuchando, fue a buscar a ken pero ya se había ido.

El camino asta ver su palacio a lo lejos, pero se dio cuenta que no había lugar allí para el.

El se dio la vuelta y se fue a la selva para siempre.

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 La casa de Ken

En la noche del principio en la misma roca davis estaba tristisimo.

"Bueno a si fue como paso a hora lo que paso después"narra davis.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA SELVA

Estaban rika, takato y renamon durmiendo.

Cuando takato de repente se despertó."Ese tipo en el restaurante...no pago la cuenta""dijo el volviéndose a dormir.

Al rato se despertó."Era ese campesino que desapareció con davis en la carretilla, entonces si le encontramos, encontraremos a davis" dijo el y al rato despertó a rika molesta para contárselo.

Por la mañana davis fue a pastar con otras llamas, aceptando su destino, el probo un poco de hierva pero no le gusto.

Cuando ollo la voz de ken hablando con las llamas sobre sus aventuras, ellos se miraron sonriendo y empezaron a acercarse.

"Escucha ken, lo que te dije en el restaurante, yo no quería.." dijo davis, cuando lo paro ken.

"Bueno ¿estas harto de ser llama" dijo ken.

"SIIII"lloro davis.

Tiempo después ellos fueron corriendo a la casa de ken, en la aldea se encontraron con tai y matt.

"Hola ken, han venido tus parientes a tu casa" dijo tai.

"¿Que aspecto tenían? pregunto ken.

"Pues un chico delgado t una chica¿ como la describirías?"dijo matt

"Maciza"dijo tai.

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA

Yolei estaba con rika (ambas vestidas yolei igual que en digimon 2 en el mundo real y rika que en digimon tamers con el corazón entero.)

"Podrías recordarme tu parentesco con ken" dijo yolei.

"Pues soy su prima segundo lejana" mintio rika.

"Aja"dijo yolei.

"¿Verdad que si takato?" rika le pregunto a su amigo que estaba jugando con el hijo e hija de ken a la comba.

rika rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a yolei

"SI, pero lo siento pero ken no esta aquí, no os preocupéis que le diré que a beis venido" dijo yolei. Entonces ella vio a ken que le estaba haciendo sellas. "Perdona tengo que ir un segundo a la cocina" dijo ella yendo a donde le se llalaba su marido.

Mientras rika se acerco a takato " a hora busquemos a esa llama y erradiquemos la imediatamente" ordeno rika.

"Pero me quedan 98 monos"dijo takato enfadando un poco a rika.

Ken le contó su plan a yolei, cuando aparecio la cabeza de davis por la ventana, pero por accidente yolei le dio un sartenazo.

"Era ese"dijo ken

"uhi"dijo ella"bueno iros nosotros los distraemos" continuo yolei.

"Gracias"dijo ken dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios y cogiendo la aturdida llama llevándola al camino hacia el palacio.

Joley volvió a la habitación para encontrarse con takato y rika buscando por los armarios.

"Bueno por donde estábamos, queréis que os enseñe la casa" dijo yolei

Después de unos minutos.

Yolei los había encerrado en un armario sin picaporte "¿Como que esta atascada? mover el picaporte" dijo yolei.

"No hay picaporte" dijo rika con enojo."vale, dime donde esta la llama parlante o te subo las cuotas" grito rika.

"Creo que no se puede hacer eso" dijo takato,

"Me da igual, tirare la puerta"grito rika. yolei abrió la puerta justo cuando rika cargo contra ella, ella resbalo y se subió a una carretilla que bajo corriendo la cima. El hijo la unto de miel y la hija con plumas, la carretilla se paro lanzando la a una piñata de cumpleaños sustituyéndola, los niños empezaron a golpearla pensando que era la piñata

Rika se quejaba hasta que por fin vio a su enemigo correr con un campesino."takato, se estan escapando, ayudame " grito ella.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien, a ver si nos volvemos a ver" se despedio takato antes de ir a sacar a su amiga.

Después de perseguirlos en y ken lograron con una cuerda y una flecha atravesar un barranco, cuando kyubimon se acerco davis corto la cuerda con los dientes. Kyubimon salta el barranco.A mitad de camino kyubimon de digievoluciona a renamon, y takato y rika calleron al fondo del barranco, mientras renamon logro ponerse a salvo.

Davis y ken lograron llegar al palacio.

Continuara

Nota, otra vez pido perdón a los fans de digimon y espero que os este gustando.

Y por ultimo por favor comentar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 El laboratorio de rika

"No se porque tienen dos cartas." Davis dijo saliendo por una puerta con un seadramon mordiéndole el culo hasta que le dio una patada.

Luego ken paso la otra carta y el digivice se trasformo en un asiento de montaña rusa y bajaron por una montaña rusa, hasta que pararon en el laboratorio se quitaron las batas científicas que se las pusieron automáticamente y se acercaron a la mesa de pociones.

Después ken abrió un armario con forma de búho con muchas pociones.

"Sera alguno de , tigres, osos." Ken nombro los viales hasta que vio la imagen de un ser humano vacía.

"Vaya,vaya. Buscáis esto." Y de las sombras apareció rika nonaka con la poción humana en sus manos.

"Pro ¿como llegasteis aqui antes que nosotros?"pregunto davis.

Ella estaba a punto de responder, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo sabia.

"HMM..¿como lo hicimos takato? pregunto rika a su compañero.

Takato se encogió de hombros."Pues no lo se, debe de ser cosas mágicas" dijo el.

"En fin, a lo nuestro"dijo rika mostrando el frasco.

"Esta bien, tal vez tuve que ser mas bueno, pero rika de verdad quieres matarme"dijo davis nervioso.

Rika le explico porque, entonces takato rio un poco y dijo"oye eso se parece a lo que el te dijo cuando te despidió"

"Lo se, es una ironía cruel, igual que haberme asociado contigo" rika dijo rodando los ojos.

"No me puedo crer queme pase esto" dijo davis

"Entonces, tampoco te esperabas esto"dijo rika remangándose una pata de sus pantalones baqueros, mostrando una espada laser de oja azul. Mientras davis y ken se sonrojaban un poco de ver su bonita pierna.

Rika le lanzo la espada laser a las manos de takato."Acaba con ellos"rika le ordena con las manos en la cintura y sonriendo.

Pero takato se sentía mal de hacerles daño, de repente aparecieron su ángel y su demonio en miniatura invisibles para los demas.

"Veréis que rika me a tirado esta espada y me ha pedido en fin que los mate, pero al decir verdad no se que hacer" hablo takato con ellos.

Rika se quedo sorprendida, parecía que takato hablaba con sigo mismo, ella miro a los otros dos y le señalo. Davis y ken se encogieron de hombros.

Ella volvió a mirar a takato "Takaton porque pensaría que podías hacerlo, una cosa sencilla como hablar con un mono"dijo rika enfadada.

"Espera"dijo el ángel de takato.

"No haces mas que meter la pata"continuo rika.

"Diablos"dijo el demonio.

"Y odio tus panes, los odio"le grito rika.

Takato empezó a llorar un poco.

"No dudes carga tela"dijo el demonio.

"No, no, recordad amigos, los malvados deben recibir su castigo desde arriba" dijo el miro arriba y vio encima de la rabiosa rika una lampara de araña.

"Eso servirá" dijeron los 3 takatos a la vez. Takato corto la cuerda que sujeta la lampara cayo encima de rika, pero para sorpresa de todos, rika era tan delgada que paso a través del centro redondo de la lampara, sin herirla.

"Que raro, suele funcionar"dijo takato.

"Y esto también"dijo rika tirando de una palanca con forma de poción.

De repente se abrió una trampilla debajo de los pies de takato."Ui, debí imaginármelo"dijo takato antes de caer por la trampill y su angel y demonio abrazándose mientras caían también.

Rika miro contenta la caída de takato, cuando se dio cuenta que ken le estaba agarrando de la muñeca y quitando la pocion humana de sus manos.

"Dame ese frasco."Rika exigía, subiéndose en la espalda de ken golpeándole la cabeza con los puños, ella logro golpear la poción fuera de las manos de ken, el se quito rika de encima y se tiro a por la poción, el la cogió antes que callera.

Rika choco su cuerpo contra el de ken provocando que la poción se le caiga de las manos a las suya, de repente davis le dio un cabezazo a ella lo que le hizo tirar la poción y chocar el armario de pociones.

Rika rápidamente antes que cogieran la poción humana le dio a ken una patada en la entrepierna y cogió una poción que llevaba en su cinturón y se lo tiro a davis en una explosión enorme el se convirtió en un ratoncito.

"ooooh, que bonito eres, a hora me sera mas fácil destruirte"dijo rika, quien a la vista de davis era una giganta,Rika se acercaba a el, el corrió, perseguido por la giganta rika nonaka. Ella intento aplastarlo con su puño pero se le escapo.

"Adiós, davis" rio rika aplastando al rato, ella sonrio pero entonces davis logro levantar su pie de el y salio corriendo a esconderse detrás de una mesa.

Rika que no sabia a donde se había metido se dio cuenta que ken se acercaba a la pocion entonces golteo el armario de pociones provocando que se mezclaran muchas pociones.

"¿Donde estas ratoncito?¿ quieres un poco de queso?"Rika rio antes de ver y atrapar a davis. Rika acerco el ratón a su boca a punto de tragárselo, cuando davis le mordió el brazo, ella grito soltándolo, por suerte cayo de una gran altura al suelo entre sus zapatillas rojas con remaches.

Davis ato juntas las cuerdas de sus zapatillas y corrió,rika lo vio y fue tras el, ella acabo tropezando con las cuerdas de sus zapatillas, cayendo de cara al suelo"maldición"ella se quejo.

Ken cogió una poción y se la dio a davis convertiendolo en una tortuga, mientras rika llamo a los guardias, después aparecieron henry wong, kazu,kenta, alice y ryo.

"Matadlos asesinaron al emperador" ordena rika, y los guardias tamers fueron a por ellos. ken cogio todas las pociones y les tiro algunas a ellos convirtiéndolos en animales: Henry en un conejo, alice en un avestruz,ryo en una vaca,kazu en un pulpo y kenta en un lagarto.

Mientras llos animales estaban despistados ken cogió a davis y salieron corriendo.

"Destruirlos"rika ordeno

"Es que me han convertido en vaca me puedo ir a casa" dijo ryo.

Rika gimió y dijo que si, al irse ryo, rika les pregunto si alguien tenia algún problema.

"No estamos bien"dijeron a la vez.

"Perfecto,, destruidlos" repetio rika.

Continuara

Nota perdón a los fanes de digimon es que me pareció buena idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 el combate final

Ken con davis tortuga en sus brazos fueron perseguidos por los animales hasta que kazu intento aplastarlos con sus achas,Por suerte ken uso a davis como un monopatín y lo usa para bajar por un tobogán,pero abajo vio a los guardias esperándoles.

Ken cogió otra poción"que sea algo con alas"rezo ken destapando el frasco y entregándoselo a davis, en una explosión davis se transformo en un pequeño lorito.

"Oh oh"dijo davis, ellos cayeron y se estamparon con una estatua de renamon. Luego cayeron al suelo perseguidos por los animales.

ellos llegaron a un puente "es inútil seguir probando frascos, el proximo lo elijo yo"dijo davis cogiendo otra poción, en una explosión de humo rosa apareció davis en forma de whamon.

De repente el puente se rompió llevando a los dos gritando a un canal con agua.

Rika y los guardias estaban cerca del canal cuando whamon cayo y los mojo a todos."Rápido drenad los canales"ordeno la emperatriz rika.

Ken encima de davis le lanzo otra poción a su boca y en una explosión de humo rosa david se volvió a convertir en llama.

"Si soy una llama otra vez...espera"dijo davis chapoteando en el agua.

Ellos oyeron como una cisterna y fueron en un remolino de desagü agua se dreno por la nariz de la cabeza con corona del palacio.

Davis y ken se aferraron a las fosas nasales.

Rika esperando ver los aplastados contra el suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que seguían vivos."Allí están, cogedlos rapido."Rika ordeno a los animales

Henry el conejo dijo"No somos machos, pero somos muchos"antes de lanzarse por la ventana de la nariz, pero por el amino perdieron sus armas y su agarre y cayeron al suelo.

Rika miro hacia abajo con una mirada de horror al ver a sus hombres caerse y se enfureció pensando en todos los planes para acabar con davis.

Davis y ken lograron subir a una cornisa encima de la nariz.

Rika ato una cortina en el interior a una pared que le sirvió como una goma elástica y se lanzo por la ventana de la nariz(como un moco).Ella se agarro muy fuerte a la cortina y corrió por las paredes del palacio a donde estaban davis y ken.

Ken saco las dos pociones que quedaban."Ya esta solo quedan dos tiene que ser uno de estos"dijo ken a un davis feliz.

De repente rika apareció desde arriba y les dio una patada doble, lanzando las pociones fuera de las manos de ken entre rika y davis.

Davis y rika las miraron antes de que rika corrió a por el" esto termina aquí davis" dijo rika.

Pero davis actuó rápido y la golpeo en el estomago con sus patas traseras, lo que provoco que rika cayera de espaldas aplastando una de las pociones."Oh, vaya."Fue lo ultimo que dijo rika antes de que se produjera una enorme esplosion cubriendo todo de humo rosa envolviéndola y dejando a davis y ken a una distancia de rika.

Unos ojos brillantes y dientes brillantes se veian atraves del humo con rika ríe malvadamente pensando que se había convertido en una criatura poderosa que podría acabar con davis. Cuando el humo desapareció, revelando que rika se habia convertido en una pequeña gatita persa blanca.

"miau" ella maullo sorprendida.

"OOOhh, que mona, estoy seguro que mis hijos le encantaría tenerla como mascota" dijo ken.

Davis se agacho y agarro la otra poción en pie enfrente de lla felina."Me lo quedo, gatito." dijo el a rika,Rika al principio estaba sorprendida del tamaño de davis, pero luego le fulmino con la mirada, viendo como el le quitaba su esperanza de ser una ser humana.

"Ese es ese es el que te convertirá otra vez humano"dijo ken

"Por fin" dijo davis a punto de abrir el frasco,cuando la pequeña gatita rika se lanzo a su cara moviéndose rápido arañandole con sus nuevas garras afiladas.

"Quita mela de encima" grito corrió a intentar ayudar a davis, pero rika le clavo sus garras en su brazo. Ken grito y callo de la cornisa pero logro agarrarse a un ojo de piedra del palacio.

Davis soltó la poción, mientras rika seguía arañando le con sus garras. Asta que davis golpeo contra la pared a la furiosa rika."Miau" maulló ella cayendo al suelo. Davis miro abajo a ken.

"Tranquilo, bebe la poción"grito el.

"Vale,vale." dijo davis mirando su pata pero estaba vacía"No a donde a ido donde esta"el se asusto.

"¿Buscas esto?" pregunto una voz chillona.

Davis se volvió para ver a la gatita rika sonriendo y sosteniendo la poció se miro sorprendida con su voz.

"Esta es mi voz"dijo ella poniendo una pata en su garganta y tosiendo,"esta es mi voz" rika luego se encogió de hombros "en fin" ella sonrio malvadamente sosteniendo el frasco al borde de la cornisa.

"Rika, no la tires" pidió davis.

"No voy a tirarla, idiota. Voy a bebérmela y cuando vuelva a ser tan hermosa como antes, voy a acabar contigo para siempre ja ja."dijo rika lanzando una risa aguda e intento quitar el tapón de la poción pero no pudo sacarlo, luego lo intento con sus patas, golpeándola contra el suelo, saltando sobre ella y lanzo la poción contra la pared en la poción reboto en la parez hacia abajo del palacio.

Davis se asusto y rika salto a por la poción, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire "oh oh" dijo ella antes de caer a las profundidades del palacio, gritando.

Por suerte la poción cayo en una repisa cercana a ken. Davis corrió a por la poción, cuando oyo gritar a ken a punto de perder su agarre.

Davis pensaba en que hacer si coger la poción o salvar a ken. Y en el ultimo segundo decidió rescatar a su amigo, mientras la poción caía de la repisa a las profundidades.

Rika mientras seguía cayendo gritando por su vida, en ese momento debajo de ella estaba deputymon estaba con un trampolín gigante intentando colarse la a andromon.

"Por ultima vez no hemos pedido un trampolín gigante" dijo andromon.

"Amigo, podías abrírmelo dicho antes de instalarlo." dijo deputymon.

En ese momento la gata cayo encima de el trampolín, salvando la"gracias"pensó ella antes de que la fuerza del trampolín la mando de nuevo hacia arriba, ella volvio a gritar con los ojos cerrados hasta que noto que algo callo en su pata, para su sorpresa y alegría era la poción.

ella la abrazo y reía malvadamente, pensando que le había quitado a davis su ultima oportunidad de ser humano otra vez y usarlo ella para recuperar su cuerpo y ser emperatriz, estaba tan contenta que no se dio cuenta adonde iba hasta que se estrello con la pared de oro duro.

Provocando dejarla k.o. y que la poción saliera volando de sus patas a una pared encima de davis y ken.

Ellos se miraron y ken dijo contento"pensamos lo mismo" ellos se cogieron de los brazos y empezaron a subir la pared hacia el frasco.(Como hicieron en el puente).

Rika mareada, agito su cabeza para recuperarse del golpe en la cabeza, camino a cuatro patas para ver la poción y lo que intentaban sus enemigos ella salto hacia abajo repisa a repisa.

Ken estaba a punto de alcanzar el frasco cuando una pata blanca la robo,ella salto a una repisa alta cercana y ella se echo a reír. Rika sonrio abajo a ellos señalo la poción."Gane".Rika sonrió.

De repente takato abrió una puerta a su lado de golpe y la apretó contra la pared dura de oro provocando que la poción se le caiga de sus patas y cayendo directamente a las manos de ken

"La tengo"dijo el

"Quien iba a decir que encontraría una puerta falsa por la que salir" dijo takato contento sin darse cuenta que había aplastado a su jefa.

Ken y davis subieron la pared ellos se abrazaron y ken abrió el frasco entregándoselo a davis.

"Bueno te veré del otro lado" dijo davis bebiendo la poció formaron estrellitas en su cuerpo de llama

Continuara...

Nota una vez mas perdón a los fanes de digimon y el próximo capitulo ya es el ultimo


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 El Final

Davis en su forma humana se disculpo con la gente con la que había sido malo, cuando vio a ken triste por su casa.

Entonces davis le dijo que construiría su torre en otra montaña.

""Sabes creo que he oído música en la colina de al lado" dijo ken.

Al día siguiente, davis dio a la casa de ken una torre de juguete para pajaros.

Davis y ken se lanzaron a un lago en bañador diciendo"voy a tope".

Yolei ya tuvo el bebe.

Y davis, ken, yolei y sus hijos se dieron un abrazo cuando aparecieron todos los aldeanos cantando la canción de digimon.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Takato se había hecho profesor de scaut y panadero del restaurante de digitanamon. A hora estaba con su clase enseñando hablar con un ardilla.

"Me falta una bellota"dijo takato a sus alumnos.

"Ararderaardere"dijeron sus alumnos.

"Te has comido mi bellota"dijo takato.

""Arderiar"dijeron ellos.

"Tu me debes una bellota"dijo takato.

"Arderear"dijeron ellos mirando a una gata persa blanca con traje de scaut cruzada de brazos.(Rika fue condenada por su traición a la tortura de formar parte de la clase)

Suzie wong le dio un codazo, rika fulmino con la mirada a la niña con coletas antes de levantar una bellota con su pata como la clase.

"Ardiben"dijo la felina con su voz aguda.

"Os adoro chicos"dijo takato a punto de llorar.

FIN

Espero que os aya gustado,perdón otra vez a los fanes y comentar para hacer una secuela.


End file.
